The Vampire Blood
by Kagmarcia Taisho
Summary: "Um relâmpago iluminou brevemente o lugar, o suficiente pra ela vê-lo. Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada, sem acreditar que o homem que conhecera era aquele monstro. - Todo esse tempo, e eu nunca desconfiei. - disse ela. Não sabia ao certo se era decepção, ou simplesmente um lamento o que ele ouvia em sua voz, mas de algo ele tinha certeza, o medo estava lá."
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_By Kagmarcia_

_Revision - Neherenia_

* * *

><p><strong>7 de fevereiro <strong>

**23:15**

- Droga! - murmurou uma garota, caminhando pelas ruas escuras e desertas da cidade.

Ela sabia que tinha que parar com o costume de andar sozinha quando estava tão tarde, mas o que podia fazer gostava de andar sozinha, e gostava de andar sozinha tarde da noite, seus pais nem sonhavam que o fazia, e por ela nunca descobriram, pois lhe causaria uma enorme dor de cabeça. A única pessoa que sabia dos seus percalços noturnos era sua melhor amiga Sango, que já havia a advertido milhares e milhares de vezes pra ter cuidado, porque durante suas caminhadas solitárias, (palavras usadas por Sango) se bem que acho bem adequadas, podia surgir um ladrão, pervertido, assassino, ou um pervertido-assassino, era uma lista interminável de perigos, Kagome sempre rebatia a preocupação da amiga, afirmando que sabia muito bem se defender. Essas conversas sempre arrancavam dela altas risadas, por Sango ser tão exagerada, e acabava por receber um olhar irritado, que era seguido por um sorriso de derrota.

Podia explicar facilmente porque gostava de andar sozinha, era tranquilo, não existiam muitos carros enfestando as ruas, e as pessoas raramente andavam a essa hora, (não existiam muitas pessoas anormais como ela). Sentia-se em paz quando caminhava pelas ruas desertas, o vento que tocava sua pele e balançava seus cabelos, era aconchegante, e o céu estrelado junto com uma brilhante lua era um lindo cenário para se observar.

Mas infelizmente essa não era uma noite assim, estava nublado, e o vento forte e úmido eram sinais de que começaria uma tempestade, também gostava de caminhar sob a chuva, porém não em tempestades. Apressou o passo, estava há duas quadras do edifício que morava, embora já perto, a tempestade não ligou pra isso, por que ela esperaria até que chegasse em casa segura e seca, rapidamente ficou ensopada, então começou a correr para chegar mais rápido, porém parou de correr quando avistou uma esquina.

Quando virou nela, algo a fez parar, um homem estava parado a poucos passos dela, ele olhou em sua direção, não que conseguisse ver o rosto dele, a chuva forte a impossibilitava de ver com nitidez, mas sabia que olhava pra ela, o homem deu um passo à frente, mas Kagome permaneceu imóvel no mesmo lugar, ele deu mais um passo e parou, virando o rosto de lado em direção a rua, ela imitou o ato dele, e viu com dificuldade alguém atravessando a rua, a pessoa vinha na direção deles, Kagome virou o rosto para encarar o homem a sua frente, entretanto este já não estava mais lá, olhou novamente de lado buscando encontrar a pessoa que atravessava a rua, mas ele também se fora.

- Ah! – gritou de susto quando de repente um trovão ecoou no céu. Então resolveu ignorar o que aconteceu, e voltou a correr.

* * *

><p>Depois de um banho quente, e um chocolate quente feito por Sango, ela estava sentava confortavelmente no sofá da sala de estar. As duas amigas moram sozinhas num apartamento já faz dois anos, como são amigas há muito tempo e escolheram cursar medicina, (decisão que ambas tomaram sem intervenção da outra) resolveram comprar um apartamento próximo à universidade, não tão próximo como desejavam que fosse, contudo, o apartamento estava mais próximo da universidade que suas respectivas casas.<p>

Kagome não contou nada sobre os dois homens que encontrou no caminho pra casa, para não ter que escutar nenhum sermão de Sango, e também para não preocupá-la.

- Qual é a desculpa dessa vez? - perguntou Sango, colocando as duas mãos no quadril, embora ela estivesse com o semblante sério e a posse determinada, isso fez Kagome rir, o que resultou num dos olhares irritados de Sango.

- Que desculpa você quer Sango? – perguntou a ela, rindo. - A que estava visitando minha família, da biblioteca, ou que saí com o Kouga?

- Liguei pra casa da sua mãe, você não estava lá, - disse erguendo um dos dedos, e lançou um olhar reprovador pra Kagome. - tive que mentir pra ela. – suspirou e continuou, erguendo um segundo dedo. - A biblioteca já está fechada há essa hora, - Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo. - e o Kouga veio aqui te procurar. – concluiu levantando um terceiro dedo.

- Ele me encontrou em seguida. – mentiu Kagome, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Kagome, ele saiu daqui faz dez minutos. – retrucou Sango, rindo. Kagome coçou a testa, desconcertada, e Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativa.

- Tá, tá, eu estava dando uma volta. – confessou derrotada, Sango sorriu.

- Sua idiota, até parece que consegue mentir pra mim, - disse Sango, debochada, Kagome deu de ombros. - só me deixe saber se está viva.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte as duas acordaram cedo pra irem à universidade, Kagome não sabia por que, mas estava com uma sensação estranha, quase como se fosse um pressentimento ruim, talvez estivesse se sentindo assim por causa da noite passada, enquanto Sango dirigia, ela olhava pra fora pelo vidro do carro, o que chamou atenção da primeira, que a olhou brevemente sem tirar a atenção do trânsito.<p>

- Por que está tão calada Kagome, você não é assim. – comentou Sango, Kagome olhou pra ela e sorriu. - Tem algo de errado? - perguntou desconfiada.

- De maneira alguma Sango, eu só acordei meio distraída hoje. – disse ela, rolando os olhos, Sango voltou a olhá-la de esgueira.

- Você está estranha, - disse depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. - e isso não significa boa coisa.

- Estranha! - resmungou Kagome. - E quando foi que eu não fui? - perguntou irônica, Sango riu concordando.

- É, está certa nisso.

- Sango... Não precisava concordar. – retrucou magoada.

- Não? - perguntou se fazendo de inocente. - Pensei que fosse. - e as duas começaram a rir.

E por hora ela havia esquecido aquelas duas figuras na chuva, mas a sensação não havia passado.

Estavam no meio do semestre, e a universidade estava uma agitação total, alguns alunos já começaram a ficar desesperados com as notas, principalmente em medicina, onde o grau de dificuldade só aumentava, porém hoje a agitação estava pior do que o costume, o que evidentemente Kagome estranhou, além dos murmúrios por toda a universidade, ela olhou pra Sango franzindo as sobrancelhas, e Sango deu de ombros, sem conseguir imaginar também o que estava acontecendo.

Então seguiram para a primeira aula, e quando chegaram à sala entenderam o motivo para tanta agitação, um aluno novo. Ele estava encostado na primeira bancada, cercado por algumas garotas, sorrindo enquanto respondia as perguntas das garotas gentilmente, tanta atenção devia-se a beleza dele, ele era alto, possuía cabelos castanhos claro, que estavam bagunçados de um jeito charmoso, e tinha olhos pretos incrivelmente lindos, vestia uma calça jeans azul escura, com uma camisa branca por dentro, e uma preta por fora, franzida até os cotovelos, seus músculos eram totalmente evidentes por debaixo da roupa, após Kagome analisá-lo rapidamente, notou que ele olhava em sua direção, desviou o olhar do dele e olhou para o restante da sala, avistando Kouga.

Kouga era um amigo, porém Kagome tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos que ele nutria por ela, embora nunca tenha realmente falado, ou dado indícios desses sentimentos, ela sabia. Ele era atraente não podia negar, tão bonito como o aluno novo, tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis num tom claro, e seu corpo era bem definido, seus olhos tiveram o prazer de vê-lo apenas de sunga quando estavam numa festa na piscina, mas apesar de tudo isso, ela não sentia nada por ele, além de companheirismo.

Caminhou em direção a ele sendo acompanhada por Sango.

- Ei Kouga, - chamou a atenção dele, que a olhou sorrindo. - por que estava me procurando ontem? - perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Ah! Não era importante, depois conversamos. - disse ele, sem dar importância ao assunto, Kagome lançou um olhar duro pra ele, que o fez se encolher um pouco, depois ela girou os olhos, e seguiu para última bancada, que era a parte mais alta da sala, e como sempre sentou na ponta, ao lado da parede, Sango logo sentou ao seu lado, e se virou sorrindo pra ela.

- Ele é um gato, não é? - sussurrou Sango, soltando um risinho depois.

_Claro que ela sabia a quem se referia_.

- Está falando do Kouga? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Não idiota, - resmungou ela. - dele! - e olhou para as primeiras bancadas, onde estava o aluno novo.

- Sim, ele é. - disse simplesmente, Sango a encarou emburrada.

- E não se sentiu nenhum pouco atraída por ele? - perguntou inconformada.

- Sango... Ele é muito bonito, admito, mas não me interessa. - disse tentando encerrar a conversa, Sango suspirou.

- Ô mulher exigente. - disse debochada, Kagome riu com o comentário da amiga.

- Sou mesmo. - disse séria, Sango balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em desaprovação.

- Bom dia, garotas. - disse Rin, com um enorme sorriso, e se sentou ao lado de Sango.

- Bom dia, Rin! - saudaram de volta.

Rin era amiga delas há dois anos, ela era a mais extrovertida entre as três, era um pouco mais baixa que Sango e Kagome, tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos claro, e se vestia com roupas delicadas que a deixavam mais linda.

- Então Rin, você viu? - perguntou Sango, sorrindo maliciosa.

- O aluno novo? - perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Se ficaram admiradas com ele, esperem pra ver...

Rin parou de falar por causa do barulho que se formou na sala, as três olharam em direção a entrada da sala, onde tinha vários alunos aglomerados, que foram se dispersando e se sentando em seus devidos lugares, então Kagome o viu.

Um homem que aparentava ter entre vinte cinco ou vinte sete anos, seus cabelos eram negros e batiam na nuca, e seus olhos eram de um azul escuro que encantavam qualquer um, estava vestido com um terno preto, e um sobretudo da mesma cor por cima, ele andou até a mesa e depositou a maleta em cima dela, deu a volta na mesa, ficando a frente dela, e esperou até que todos fizessem silêncio.

- Bom dia! - ele saudou. - Me chamo Sesshoumaru Taisho, e serei o novo professor de vocês. - anunciou firmemente.

A lembrança da noite passada veio à mente de Kagome. As duas pessoas na rua.

_Eram o professor e o aluno novo? _

Kagome se levantou num sobressalto, assustando Sango e Rin, alguns alunos a encararam confusos, e o professor também.

- Senhorita, algum problema? - perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos.

- N-Não... - gaguejou. - me desculpe. - disse envergonhada, e se sentou, escondendo-se dos olhares curiosos, suas duas amigas riram baixinho, debochando dela, e receberam um olhar irritada de volta.

- Apenas esperem! - sussurrou, sorrindo maliciosamente pra duas.

As duas sabiam que isso só podia significar que mais tarde ela se vingaria delas, e preocupadas de que jeito ela faria isso, voltaram sua atenção para o professor, totalmente sérias.

Kagome sorriu levemente da reação das amigas, e também voltou sua atenção ao professor, o encarando com bastante atenção. Estaria apenas sendo paranoica, como poderia o professor e o aluno novo ser aqueles dois estranhos na rua, seria isso apenas coincidência, certo?

Seja o que fosse, mesmo que eles não fossem eles, podia sentir que havia algo neles que despertava em si, uma enorme curiosidade, e despertar sua curiosidade talvez não fosse algo bom.

Continuou prestando atenção não só no que ele falava, mas também em seus movimentos, e não estava preocupada com a possibilidade dele perceber seu evidente interesse por ele.

Era apenas uma estudante curiosa, tentando descobrir os mistérios ao redor de seu novo professor, e principalmente atraída por sua beleza incomum.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Oi pessoal!

Venho trazer pra vocês o prólogo da minha nova fic The Vampire Blood, que como o nome já diz, é sobre vampiros, ele estava pronto há séculos, e hoje resolvi postar, mas gostaria de avisar logo que não escrevi o primeiro capítulo ainda, estou terminando de escrever o final de minha outra fic, e provavelmente só vou começar a escrever depois que terminar ela, mas não me condenem por isso, por favor, porque a intenção de vir postar esse prólogo aqui, é saber se alguém se interessará pela fic, embora não dê pra saber de muita coisa, - até porque essa foi minha intenção – garanto que essa fic surpreenderá vocês, totalmente original, e inspirada em tudo que já vi sobre vampiros. Queria dizer também pra não se enganarem com a Kagome que vocês conheceram nesse capítulo, de coitadinha ela só tem a cara.

Espero ansiosamente que tenham gostado.

A continuação dessa fic depende exclusivamente da opinião de vocês, então reviews são muito bem vindos.

Agradeço pela atenção, beijos!

**_* Editado em: 15/01/2015_**

_Capítulos em andamento._


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

_**5 de Fevereiro**_

_**20:40**_

- Por que eu deveria ir junto? - questionou Sesshoumaru, estreitando os olhos para o homem sentado a sua frente.

A semelhança entre os dois era incrivelmente assustadora até mesmo para pai e filho, Sesshoumaru possuía a mesma cor de cabelos e olhos que seu pai, e até mesmo o porte físico dos dois era parecido, entretanto Inutaisho aparentava ser mais maduro e experiente.

- Creio que você não entendeu filho, - disse Inutaisho dando um meio sorriso. - eu não estou pedindo para que nos acompanhe, estou ordenando que o faça. - sua voz soou debochada e ao mesmo tempo severa.

Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes, sentindo a fúria correr como veneno por suas veias, e por um segundo perdeu o controle, não conseguindo evitar que seus olhos mudassem de cor, e revelasse sua verdadeira natureza, Inutaisho sorriu irônico por ver o filho perdendo seu autocontrole bem diante seus olhos, o que só serviu pra deixar Sesshoumaru mais furioso.

- Se esse é o caso não posso me negar a ir, - disse impassível, sua expressão calma não demonstrava o que estava sentindo de verdade. – só espero – abriu um pequeno sorriso. – que não se arrependa de ter tomado essa decisão.

Inutaisho sorriu. – Não vou. – garantiu confiantemente.

- É muito bom que tenha sempre certeza de tudo. - disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas ao pai. - Deixe tudo pronto pra minha chegada, tenho que resolver algumas coisas pendentes antes de ir.

- Você tem um dia. – informou Inutaisho.

- É o bastante. – disse Sesshoumaru, antes de passar pela porta, deixando o pai sozinho com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Era inacreditável que ele teria novamente que mudar de cidade, logo quando estava tão divertido morar em Tokyo, não podia estar mais contente com sua vida atual, tinha tudo o que queria e quando queria, e não lhe faltava absolutamente nada. No entanto já estava na hora de partirem, não podiam mais permanecer na cidade, pois já haviam passado muito tempo nela, talvez daqui a cem anos retornassem a ela, quando todos que tiveram contato já estiverem mortos. Porém, esse não era o único motivo para partirem, a verdadeira razão pra estar indo pra Kyoto são os recentes acontecimentos que vem surgindo na cidade, mortes inexplicáveis de vampiros.

_Vampiros!_

Seres imortais que se alimentam de sangue humano, não existia melhor definição para o que eram, no entanto, há diferentes tipos de vampiros: os criados, os nascidos, e os puros sangues. Os que estão sendo mortos são vampiros criados, humanos que foram transformados em vampiros através da mordida, estes são fracos, contudo não podem ser menosprezados, pois ainda possuem habilidade e força capaz de causar muito estrago. Diferente dos vampiros criados, os vampiros nascidos são gerados, eles são concebidos por um vampiro criado com um vampiro puro sangue, e já nascem sendo vampiros, são muito mais fortes que os vampiros criados, entretanto seu número é menor que o dos criados. E por fim os vampiros puros sangues, eles já vieram ao mundo como vampiros, fazem parte de linhagens puras de vampiros, e são os mais fortes e temidos, também aqueles que estão no comando e impõem a ordem entre os vampiros, contudo, seu número é ainda menor que os dos nascidos.

Sesshoumaru fazia parte dos puros sangues, gerado por dois vampiros puro sangue, os pais dos seus pais eram filhos dos primeiros vampiros, e continuaram gerando vampiros puro sangue, mantendo a linhagem puro sangue intacta. Atualmente existem poucas famílias de puros sangues, no decorrer do tempo essas famílias foram exterminando umas as outras em busca de poder, só restando duas ou três famílias de sangues puros, dentre elas a Taisho era a mais poderosa. Ele se orgulhava de ser um puro sangue, e ser orgulhoso é a principalmente característica dos puros sangues, além da extrema arrogância.

Ele não compreendia o motivo de seu pai estar tão preocupado com as mortes em Kyoto, embora _ele_ esteja numa posição que tudo que for relacionado aos vampiros seja de seu interesse, dessa vez parecia que o assunto de algum jeito o intrigava completamente, talvez ele não estivesse lhe contando tudo, ou quem sabe ele não soubesse de tudo, o que seria realmente surpreendente.

* * *

><p>Passado um dia, Sesshoumaru se encontrava em Kyoto como disse que estaria, e ao descobrir os planos de seu pai pra ele se arrependeu amargamente por ter vindo, mas não podia fazer nada em relação a isso, pois ele não estava apenas lhe dando uma ordem como seu pai, mas como também um dos líderes dos vampiros, algo que não podia ser ignorado, ir contra seu pai já é bastante perigoso, imagina contra os demais anciões vampiros, não queria problemas pra si.<p>

Estranhamente, seu pai teve a brilhante ideia de colocar ele e Inuyasha em uma universidade, evidente que tinham que ter algum disfarce para se misturar, mas não entendia porque logo um professor e um estudante, por que Inutaisho os queria nesse tipo de lugar, um lugar infestado de humanos inconsequentes. As atuais atitudes de Inutaisho não combinavam com ele, denunciavam que estava desesperado por respostas, o que significava que alguma coisa muito esquisita estava acontecendo, e Sesshoumaru estava mais que disposto em descobrir o que, todo esse mistério despertou seu imenso interesse, e quando se interessava por algo não havia nada nem ninguém que o impedisse de ir até o final, escavaria até chegar o final dessa história.

Sesshoumaru adentrou no cômodo, um enorme e elegante escritório, suas paredes estavam decoradas com quadros e objetos raros, em uma das paredes havia uma grande estante lotava de livros, a maioria deles com aparência antiga, na parede de frente existia uma ampla janela de vidro, onde ficava uma mesa e uma poltrona junto com mais duas a sua frente, a poltrona de trás estava ocupada por Inutaisho, e a poltrona da direita por Inuyasha, seu irmão mais novo. Ele fez um pequeno cumprimento e caminhou até o lugar vazio ao lado do irmão.

- O que o senhor quer nos dizer, pai? - perguntou Inuyasha, tranquilamente, assim que Sesshoumaru se sentou.

- Quero instruí-los, - explicou. - por hora quero que os dois apenas atuem como dois humanos comuns numa universidade, não usem suas habilidades, não se alimentem, não procurem por nada, hajam naturalmente, eliminem qualquer suspeita de serem vampiros.

- Qual a razão dessa medida? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Desconfia de alguém dessa universidade?

- Desconfio de todos, - respondeu impassível. - porém há um motivo para que eu tenha escolhido essa universidade como alvo.

- Que motivo é esse? - questionou Inuyasha, confuso.

- Quatro vampiros foram mortos lá. - disse Inutaisho, seriamente.

- É possível que exista algum caçador de vampiro na cidade? - questionou Sesshoumaru, pensativo.

- Não sei, não há muito que supor, - estreitou os olhos. - pois os corpos dos vampiros sumiram.

- Espera, mas o senhor disse que vários corpos de vampiros mortos estavam sendo espalhados pela cidade, como agora diz que os corpos desapareceram? – questionou Sesshoumaru, totalmente confuso.

- Porque esses dois tipos de situações estão acontecendo por aqui, alguns desapareceram e certamente estão mortos, e outros foram encontrados mortos, totalmente retalhados, - explicou pacientemente. - quem está executando essas mortes não está nem um pouco preocupado em ser discreto.

- Será que querem atrair a atenção de alguém, a nossa talvez? - supôs Inuyasha, pensativo.

- Pode ser que sim, - respondeu encostando-se à poltrona. - mas a questão é: pra quê?

- Talvez seja algum inimigo seu. - disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo debochado.

- Não seja tolo garoto, - repreendeu Inutaisho. - não tenho inimigos, - girou os olhos. - todos eles estão mortos.

- Nunca se sabe quando um vampiro psicopata pode aparecer buscando vingança contra o grande vampiro _Inutaisho_. - disse Inuyasha, sarcástico.

- Mais respeito comigo moleque. - advertiu Inutaisho, impaciente. - Entretanto, se esse for o caso, estejam preparados, porque certamente não será um simples inimigo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - questionou Sesshoumaru, confuso, Inutaisho se levantou da poltrona, e andou até a janela, ficando de costas pra os dois filhos.

- Que ele pode ser capaz de nos derrotar. - respondeu distraído. - Isso é tudo, a mãe de vocês quer vê-los. - disse os dispensando.

Os dois olharam pra Inutaisho de costas e se entreolharam confusos, o pai deles parecia ter mais segredos do que eles imaginavam, os dois fizeram um pequeno cumprimento e saíram do escritório, caminhando em silêncio lado a lado até onde sua mãe se encontrava, talvez tivessem mais sorte com ela, certamente Izayoi sabia cada segredo de Inutaisho, porém uma coisa é certa, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso ela nunca os revelaria, pois ela é totalmente fiel a Inutaisho, ao ponto de se sacrificar por ele, e principalmente por seus dois filhos.

* * *

><p>Por onde passava ouvia os murmúrios aumentarem, as estudantes a sua volta paravam o que estavam fazendo para observá-lo, Sesshoumaru ignorou completamente essas reações, continuando a caminhar calmamente pelos corredores, apesar de controlar bem sua sede por sangue, ver todos aqueles pescoços macios expostos era uma tentação, ele se concentrou em seu caminho, relembrado a si que não podia tocar naquelas lindas garotas. Então chegou finalmente ao seu destino, a sala de aula de medicina, por enquanto teria que seguir as ordens de seu pai e executar bem seu papel como professor, sua chegada causou um grande alvoroço entre os estudantes, porém após um olhar irritado por parte dele, eles foram se acalmando e se sentando em seus respectivos lugares, Sesshoumaru adentrou na sala e seguiu até mesa, depositando a maleta em cima dela, passou para frente da mesa e aguardou que todos fizessem silêncio para se pronunciar.<p>

- Bom dia! – saudou. – Me chamo Sesshoumaru Taisho, e serei o novo professor de vocês. – anunciou com firmeza.

Então, inesperadamente uma garota no final da sala se levantou num sobressalto chamando a atenção de todos, ela tinha cabelos negros que iam até o meio de suas costas, e olhos incrivelmente verdes, estava vestida com uma saia estilo godê vermelha, uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preto por cima, ela particularmente parecia apenas uma simples garota, mas embora não pudesse explicar, ao olhar pra ela sentiu que não era somente isso, havia algo mais.

- Senhorita, algum problema? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru se perguntou se a reação dela devia-se a sua aparência, ou se existia outra razão fora essa, mas que outra razão seria se não essa?

Ela se desculpou envergonhada, e se sentou escondendo-se dos olhares ao seu redor, Sesshoumaru a fitou por mais um momento antes de começar sua explicação, enquanto falava e gesticulava notava o olhar da garota sob si, ela estava o observando minuciosamente, era estranho, pela primeira vez o olhar de uma garota o inquietava, era diferente dos olhares a que estava acostumado, nele havia um tipo de interesse desconhecido, uma curiosidade diferente, era como se ela soubesse o que ele era de verdade.

Em um momento seus olhares acabaram se cruzando e ele se assustou com a reação do seu corpo, a desejava, ali e agora. Ela desviou o olhar do dele virando a cabeça de lado, e sorriu devagar, o deixando completamente desconcertado, ela estava o confundindo e isso o deixava incrivelmente irritado, nenhuma mulher, principalmente uma humana o faria de idiota, com isso se concentrou apenas no que tinha que fazer, e ignorou qualquer coisa desnecessária, como a existência daquela garota.

* * *

><p>Mais um dia estava terminado, ainda em seu lugar Kagome repousava a cabeça sobre seus braços com os olhos fechados, parecia que as poucas horas de sono estavam fazendo efeito, se sentia extremamente cansada, e o pior de tudo é que ainda precisava fazer uma coisa muito importante, não pôde fazê-lo na noite anterior por causa de um contra tempo, porém hoje estava decidida a fazer, não podia mais adiar, pois algo dentro de si a induzia a ir em frente com isso.<p>

- Kagome, está dormindo? – escutou Sango perguntar.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e se endireitou na cadeira, encarando a amiga, que não estava sozinha, ao lado dela estava Kouga, havia esquecido que ele tinha algo a tratar com ela.

- Faz tempo que todos saíram? – perguntou Kagome, olhando ao redor, e vendo a sala completamente vazia, a não ser por eles três.

- Alguns minutos, - respondeu Kouga. - por quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Por nada. - se levantou pegando suas coisas. – Então, por que me procurou ontem? – perguntou ela, começando a andar em direção à porta, sendo acompanhada por Sango e Kouga.

- É que infelizmente dessa vez não poderei ajudá-la com o que me pediu. – explicou Kouga, fazendo uma careta.

Ela o olhou por sob o ombro. – Ah, sim. – disse se lembrando do que ele falava. – Poderia pelo menos explicar o motivo disso? – pediu seca.

- Não fique zangada, por favor, - pediu ele, suspirando. – eu apenas não conseguirei fazer parte disso, me peça qualquer coisa menos isso. – disse aflito, Kagome bufou irritada.

- Está bem, dessa vez passa. – disse indiferente.

- Não seja assim Kagome, - disse Sango, suspirando. - se quiser eu...

- Esqueçam! – mandou Kagome, interrompendo Sango. - Sei me virar sozinha, eu sempre me virei, e não será agora que isso vai mudar. – disse pondo um ponto final na conversa.

Os três caminharam em total silêncio pelos corredores, Kagome seguia mais a frente com os dois a alguns passos dela, nenhum deles queria deixá-la mais irritada. Talvez eles dois fossem as únicas pessoas que entendiam mais ou menos como Kagome Higurashi era, principalmente quando não conseguia algo que queria. Ela deu mais alguns passos a frente e parou, um grito estridente tomou conta do lugar, Sango e Kouga pararam de lado a Kagome, eles olharam pra ela com preocupação, o grito cessou, e segundos depois eles escutaram um baque de algo caindo, os três correram na direção do barulho, dobrando o corredor e chegando a saída do prédio, os três olharam horrorizados; um corpo estendido no chão, ambos correram até lá, Kagome se ajoelhou no chão e fitou o corpo diante de si, uma garota loira, talvez tivesse cruzado com ela alguma vez, não recordava, os olhos dela estavam fechados e sua respiração estava lenta, e havia um sangramento em sua cabeça.

- Ela está viva? - perguntou Sango, preocupada.

- Por enquanto. - respondeu Kagome, nervosa, ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou Kouga, ele estava de costas pra elas olhando pra cima do prédio. - Kouga, vá e encontre um médico, rápido! - ele olhou pra Kagome e assentiu. - Sango, vá com ele. - mandou com o semblante sério, ela assentiu e os dois saíram correndo as pressas.

Kagome ouviu passos se aproximando delas duas, e ergueu o rosto para ver o dono deles, se surpreendendo ao se deparar com seu novo professor e também seu novo colega.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, observando a garota com o semblante preocupado.

- Eu não sei, - respondeu ela, depois de um segundo. - escutamos o grito de alguém e corremos pra cá, encontrando ela caída no chão. - explicou devagar. - Ela deve ter caído lá de cima, ou possivelmente foi empurrada. - supôs.

Sesshoumaru se abaixou perto da garota e a analisou, Kagome se levantou e olhou pra o alto do prédio, o que tinha acontecido era bastante estranho, a garota com certeza não se jogaria dali, também não podia esquecer que haviam escutado o grito dela, alguém com toda certeza a empurrou de lá de cima, mas por que alguém faria isso a _ela_?

- Inuyasha, chame a polícia, eles vão querer investigar o acontecido. - ordenou Sesshoumaru, olhando pra algo no pescoço da garota.

- Certo. - disse Inuyasha, tirando o celular do bolso, e discando rapidamente o número, depois tomou certa distância de onde estavam para falar ao celular com mais calma. Kagome voltou a ficar ao lado do corpo da garota.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando pra Kagome, ela o fitou com os olhos estreitos.

- Por que me pergunta isso? - perguntou ríspida. - Não sou eu quem está morrendo.

- Não seja mal educada garota, - repreendeu ele, irritado. - se fiz essa pergunta, é porque presenciar esse tipo de coisa pode ser chocante demais pra alguém. - explicou.

A expressão dela se suavizou. - Me desculpe, - disse ela, envergonhada. - acho que estou nervosa e assustada demais com o que aconteceu. - disse enquanto olhava a garota.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. - disse ele, calmo.

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas, e abaixou a cabeça próximo ao rosto da garota, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, percebendo que a respiração dela havia parado por completo, Kagome levantou a cabeça e tocou o pescoço dela, comprovando mais uma vez que ela havia falecido.

- Ela não resistiu, a bancada provavelmente provocou uma hemorragia interna. - disse Sesshoumaru.

Kagome soltou o ar pesadamente. - Ninguém resistiria a uma queda dessas. - ela volta a se levantar.

Inuyasha se aproxima dos dois. - Eles estão a caminho. - informou ele, e olhou pra Kagome, percebendo que suas mãos estavam sujas com sangue. - Por que não vai lavá-las enquanto isso. - disse ele, indicando as mãos dela com um olhar.

- Oh, é mesmo, - disse ela, olhando pras próprias mãos. - não percebi que as havia sujado com sangue. - franziu as sobrancelhas. - Quando meus amigos retornarem pode avisá-los que estarei de volta logo? - pediu.

- Inuyasha cuide de tudo, - mandou Sesshoumaru. - vou acompanha-la.

- Tudo bem. - concordou Inuyasha, meio confuso.

- Não há necessidade, posso ir sozinha. - retrucou Kagome, impassível.

- Eu insisto! - disse ele, seriamente, Kagome suspirou frustrada, e começou a andar na direção que ficava os banheiros femininos, sem se dar ao trabalho de esperar por Sesshoumaru, que a seguia um pouco atrás.

Ele não estava preocupado com ela, de jeito nenhum, na verdade estava muito curioso sobre quem ela era, queria descobrir porque ela o intrigava tanto, e também porque o sangue dela parecia ser tão tentador, ao ponto de ter que usar todo seu autocontrole para não ceder ao desejo e, saboreá-lo até ficar satisfeito. Porém não podia simplesmente se deixar levar por seus instintos selvagens, pois acabaria estragando tudo, e não podia deixar isso acontecer, porque agora mais do que nunca queria respostas, algo lhe dizia que a morte dessa garota não foi mera coincidência, que existia um propósito em matá-la, ou a morte dela era um aviso, ou então, uma isca que os levaria ao culpado.

Os dois caminhavam em total silêncio, imersos em seus pensamentos, Kagome se sentia inquieta com a morte da garota, não compreendia o significar disso, sentia que alguma coisa não estava se encaixando, e também tinha algo que não podia deixar passar; o surgimento repentino do novo professor e do novo estudante, a chegada de ambos já lhe era bastante suspeita e agora mais ainda, por que coincidentemente eles apareceram no exato momento que o acidente aconteceu, por algum motivo sempre acaba desconfiando dos dois.

_Seria por causa dos homens que encontrou na noite passada? Talvez seja mesmo isso._

- Não vai querer entrar junto, não é? - perguntou ela, virando o rosto para olhá-lo.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e cruzou os braços. - Você quer que eu entre? - questionou irônico.

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas, irritada. - Não, obrigado. - disse no mesmo tom de ironia, e adentrou no banheiro, seguindo para um dos lavatórios, abrindo a torneira ela deixou que o jato de água levasse embora o sangue de suas mãos.

Sesshoumaru encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta, e sorriu de leve, pensando que seria muito divertido brincar com essa garota, ela seria um ótimo passatempo, serviria para diminuir o tédio enquanto não podia agir livremente, talvez pudesse usá-la para algo.

- Por que está aqui? - perguntou Kagome, alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse.

- Apenas estou a acompanhando se...

- Não me refiro a isso, - interrompeu ela. - pergunto por que está aqui nessa universidade. - explicou.

- Que pergunta mais idiota, - disse rindo. - estou aqui por que fui contratado para substituir seu antigo professor.

Ela fechou a torneira, e começou a secar as mãos, enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho. - Você e o estudante novo parecem se conhecer muito bem. - comentou ela, de modo desinteressado.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, pessoas curiosas demais o irritava, e resolveu por finalmente dar a resposta que ela tanto queria. - Pensávamos em manter isso em segredo, mas, - suspirou. - a verdade é que somos irmãos.

Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa com a revelação, não esperava uma resposta como essa.

- Bom, meios-irmãos, já que ele é adotado. - ele sorriu com a ideia dessa mentira chegar aos ouvidos de Inuyasha.

- Sorte dele. - disse Kagome, rolando os olhos, imaginando como seria insuportável ter um irmão como ele, e começou a andar em direção a porta.

- Gostaria que você me respondesse algo também. - disse Sesshoumaru, e escutou ela parar de andar.

- O quê? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Qual o motivo daquela reação na sala? - perguntou ele. - Você parecia muito assustada com a minha presença, por quê?

Ela riu. - Me desculpe, - pediu. - aquilo foi muito vergonhoso, mas acontece que achei você muito familiar.

- Familiar?

- Sim, - concordou. - talvez um pouco parecido com meu irmão.

- Faz tempo que não o vê? - questionou interessado.

- Sim, - assentiu. - muito tempo. - disse ela, e após alguns segundos em silêncio ela voltou a andar, saindo finalmente do interior do banheiro.

- Podemos ir? - perguntou ele, ainda encostado à parede, ela o olhou seriamente e parou diante dele. - O quê? - questionou ele, estreitando os olhos.

Kagome sorriu levemente, e aproximou o rosto do dele, seus olhos verdes fitando intensamente os olhos azuis dele, enquanto suas bocas ficavam perigosamente perto uma da outra. O cheiro dela invadiu os sentidos de Sesshoumaru, e com muito esforço ele controlou o impulso de tocá-la, porém não conseguiu evitar ficar perdido no olhar dela, era algo intenso e hipnotizador, quase como se ela o estivesse controlando, o induzindo a olhá-la, apoiando a mão direita na parede ela aproximou o rosto próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Eu não gosto de você. - murmurou ela, lentamente.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, confuso com o rumo que a conversa tomou, por que do nada ela estava dizendo que não gostava dele, e por que ela parecia estar no comando da situação, ele que sempre estava no comando de tudo, ninguém ousava tentar o intimidar. Ela se afastou dele, e voltou a encará-lo, mas dessa vez havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, eles estavam cheios de más intenções, e então inesperadamente ela juntou seus lábios ao deles, Sesshoumaru sabia que ela estava jogando com ele, mas não se importava com isso, na verdade não queria se importar, e sem pensar duas vezes correspondeu ao beijo, ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, e logo sentiu as mãos dela envolverem seu pescoço, Sesshoumaru aprofundou o beijo, e num movimento rápido prendeu Kagome contra a parede, ela deixou que um som de surpresa escapasse por seus lábios com a ação dele, o que o fez sorrir divertido, ele queria saber até onde ela iria com esse jogo, e assim, a ergueu, envolvendo as pernas dela em sua cintura, ele apoiou a mão esquerda na parede e foi lentamente deslizando a direita pela perna desnuda dela, sua mão chegou até a coxa dela, e então como se tivesse despertado de um transe, ela abriu os olhos e o empurrou, Sesshoumaru segurou a cintura dela e a colocou de pé, sem tirar os olhos dos delas, porém não encontrou neles o que estava esperando, não existia arrependimento, vergonha, e nem tão pouco culpa, ela o olhava tranquilamente, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, e podia ouvir que nem mesmo suas batidas cardíacas estavam alteradas, os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso de deboche, o pegando mais uma vez de surpresa, e imediatamente ele retirou as mãos dela dando um passo pra trás, ela alisou a roupa voltando a deixá-la arrumada, e foi aí que Sesshoumaru percebeu alguém já muito próximo de onde estavam, Kagome passou a mão pelos fios negros, e deu um passo a frente, parando logo em seguida com a chegada de Kouga.

- Você estava demorado, então vim ver se estava tudo bem por aqui. - disse Kouga, inquieto.

- Ah, obrigada - agradeceu e sorriu docemente. - eu estou bem, estava a caminho.

- A polícia já está aqui, eles querem conversar com todos os envolvidos. - informou Kouga.

- Não irei fazê-los esperarem mais então, vamos. - disse ela, caminhando em direção a Kouga, ela parou diante dele, e os dois se viraram para irem embora, Kagome deu mais dois passos e voltou a parar, virando o corpo um pouco de lado, Kouga a imitou e seguiu o olhar dela, que estava direcionado para Sesshoumaru, que os encarava de volta com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Seja bem vindo professor Sesshoumaru, - disse ela, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. - espero nos darmos bem.

- Obrigado, - disse ele, com um sorriso gentil. - tenho plena certeza que nos daremos bem. - disse tranquilamente.

Ela assentiu e virando-se voltou a andar seguindo Kouga. Ela não queria Sesshoumaru na universidade, não estava mentindo quando disse que não gostava dele, realmente não havia gostado dele, não sabia explicar exatamente o motivo, mas parte devia-se a personalidade dele, embora não quisesse admitir, era muito parecida com a dela. Não o queria por perto, e faria o impossível para que ele deixasse a universidade, ela sorriu se lembrando do beijo, pensando que talvez tirá-lo do seu caminho não fosse tão difícil, ou quem sabe sim, ela estreitou os olhos, irritada, apesar de ter sido ela a começar com o jogo, no final foi ele quem o conduziu, agindo conforme sua vontade, havia o subestimado, contudo não cometeria esse erro novamente.

Depois de relatarem tudo aos oficiais de polícia, todos foram liberados para irem embora sem problemas, não havia muito que dizer, eles apenas a encontraram, não viram, nem notaram nada de estranho, por isso não existia nada que pudessem fazer, estavam de mãos atadas, e totalmente às cegas, só podiam presumir diante o testemunho dos demais que a garota não se atirou de lá. Após ser liberada para ir embora, Kagome pediu que Kouga levasse Sango em casa, dizendo que precisava ir a um lugar, e simplesmente conduziu o carro para fora das imediações da universidade, deixando os dois pra trás sem mais explicações, acostumados com a maneira de agir dela, eles apenas suspiraram cansados e decidiram partir, já Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha permaneceram no lugar, decidindo investigar ao redor a procura de qualquer pista que levasse ao assassino da garota, mas mesmo após uma longa procura não encontraram nada, e assim resolveram ir embora e relatar o acontecimento a Inutaisho.

* * *

><p>Apesar de ser um lugar triste e solitário, ele trazia uma sensação de paz e conforto, o vento soprava calmamente como se ele reconfortasse os visitantes, e o barulho das folhas secas sendo esmagadas era tranquilizador, depois de dar mais alguns passos Kagome parou diante de uma das lápides, ela se abaixou próxima à lápide, e percorreu os dedos sobre as letras esculpidas nela, enquanto fechava os olhos.<p>

- Sinto saudades. - disse ela, tristemente.

Há muito tempo não retornava ali, não que não quisesse, ela não podia voltar, porque para ela, voltar significava voltar também àquelas lembranças, relembrar todas as lembranças felizes, que após aquele dia passaram a ser dolorosas e insuportáveis de serem lembradas; estar ali de pé trazia toda a dor e sofrimento que viveu anos atrás, e também ódio e fúria. Precisava lembrar a si mesma porque ainda estava em Kyoto, não podia simplesmente esquecer as obrigações e as responsabilidades que seu nome trazia, e principalmente esquecer o juramento que fez a si, nunca deixaria as coisas como estão. Ela abriu os olhos, e suspirando voltou a ficar de pé, então ficou a encarar aquele bloco de concreto sem graça, que significava o fim para sempre, recebendo o consolo do vento que sobrava devagar seus cabelos e lhe tocava a pele.

Chega um dia que a morte se torna algo inevitável, e aceitar que o fim chega pra todos nem sempre é fácil, não é fácil perder aqueles que amamos, o sentimento de perda é uma coisa impossível de se descrever, não é apenas dor, nem somente tristeza, há um profundo vazio, onde podemos facilmente nos perder nele, sem ter chance para voltar.

Novamente decidida com o que queria, Kagome se virou e seguiu o caminho por onde tinha vindo, seus passos eram calmos e lentos, sem nenhuma pressa, finalmente no portão do cemitério, ela prendeu o ar ao ver uma figura inesperada a poucos metros dela, caminhando tranquilamente em sua direção, não era possível que ele tivesse a seguido, talvez fosse a consequência de suas ações, ela havia o provocado. Ele parou a poucos passos dela e sorriu gentilmente, deixando Kagome mais confusa ainda.

- Professor! - falou ela, soltando o ar lentamente.

Ele sorriu novamente, dessa vez divertido, o que fez Kagome estreitar os olhos em irritação, o que estava acontecendo com ele, estava brincando com ela assim como ela fizera com ele?

- Então você conheceu meu filho? - perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Kagome piscou confusa, e após uma rápida olhada nele, percebeu que o homem parado diante de si de fato não era o professor novo, parecia uma versão mais velha e madura dele.

Que estranha coincidência cruzar exatamente com o pai de seu mais novo professor, a situação não podia ser mais incomum do que já era.

- Não sei nem o que dizer, - disse franzindo a testa. - é meio desconcertante.

- Oh, não se preocupe, - disse ele, calmo. - isso acontece com mais frequência do que imagina.

- Não me surpreenderia. - disse ela, rindo. - Bom, já que ainda não nos conhecemos, vou me apresentar, sou Kagome Higurashi, estudante do segundo ano de medicina.

- Muito prazer Kagome, - disse sorrindo. - me chamo Inutaisho.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Inutaisho. - disse sorrindo amavelmente.

- Estava visitando alguém querido? - perguntou ele.

- Ah, sim, meus avós. – respondeu dando um sorriso triste. - O senhor também? – perguntou tirando a atenção de si.

- Sim, dois amigos meus descansam aqui. – respondeu ele.

- Desculpe, - franziu as sobrancelhas, contrariada. - mas preciso ir embora. - disse e curvou levemente a cabeça. - Espero que faça uma ótima visita, - desejou sorrindo. - e que nos encontremos novamente.

- Quem sabe mais cedo que pensa. - disse enigmático, ela sorriu de leve, e seguiu pra onde havia estacionado o carro, entrando nele e saindo rapidamente, Inutaisho a observou partir pra finalmente adentrar no cemitério.

- Vocês teriam me servido melhor vivos. - disse Inutaisho, pensativo. - Cometi um erro.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, quando Sesshoumaru adentrou na sala de aula se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Kagome junto às duas amigas, e pensar que ele se preocupou tanto com o fato de ter que vê-la, havia decidido se manter afastado dela, pois sabia perfeitamente que ela podia facilmente acabar com seu disfarce, ela era muita tentação pra ele, uma tentação capaz de fazê-lo perder totalmente o controle, fazendo seu disfarce como alguém comum se desfazer em um segundo, sendo ele um puro sangue, não podia simplesmente sucumbir a tais tentações, pois assim seria considerado igual aos vampiros inferiores, que são incapazes de se controlar, - não por não conseguirem controlar a sede que sentiam, mas por não quererem controlar - essa é uma das diferenças que os puros sangues possuem; serem capazes de controlar a sede por sangue, mesmo quando estão muito famintos, entretanto, controlar essa sede não a manda embora, na verdade só faz com que ela aumente cada vez mais, e é aí que se encontra o perigo, porque quando um puro sangue ultrapassa seu limite, - o que é muito raro acontecer - se controlar se torna algo praticamente impossível, pois não existe mais consciência, tudo se transforma em sentidos, nada mais existe além da necessidade de se alimentar.<p>

Mesmo estando decidido a manter-se longe dela, e algo estar lhe dizendo para fazer exatamente isso, queria saber tudo em relação a ela, porque de alguma maneira inexplicável, ela o intrigara, e principalmente o irritara, por isso não podia simplesmente deixar pra lá, então mandou que alguém descobrisse toda e qualquer informação sobre Kagome Higurashi, ele podia estar exagerando em relação a ela, mas como ela, ele também não havia gostado dela. Talvez a ausência dela fosse compreensível dado o que ela presenciou, seria normal ela não estar se sentindo bem, contudo, aquilo pareceu não afetá-la em nada, ela aceitou facilmente o acontecido sem demonstrar muita comoção, não a perturbou em nada ver alguém morrer bem diante seus olhos, ou ela estava acostumada a presenciar tais acontecimentos, ou era muito fria pra demonstrar qualquer sentimento, e nenhuma dessas opções o agradava.

Antes de deixar a sala após o sinal tocar, Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar significativo pra Inuyasha, dando a entender que deixava para ele a tarefa de descobrir algo sobre Kagome, Inuyasha girou os olhos, entediado, mas acabou assentindo. Ele aguardou o fim das aulas para então se dirigir até as duas amigas de Kagome, que conversavam descontraidamente, ele parou diante delas e com um sorriso as cumprimentou.

- Olá! - falaram as duas de volta.

- Desculpe a interrupção, mas notei que a amiga de vocês não apareceu hoje, e fiquei preocupado, ela está bem? - perguntou Inuyasha, com falsa preocupação.

- Aparentemente ela está bem, - respondeu Sango, dando de ombros. - no entanto, não sei se está verdadeiramente bem.

- Não entendo. - disse Inuyasha, confuso com a resposta dela.

- A morte parece não a abalar mais depois da perda dos avós dela. - explicou Sango, pensativa. - Bem, pelo menos não por fora.

- Compreendo, - disse Inuyasha, sério. - acho que ela preferiu não aparecer hoje, para evitar as pessoas a rodeando com perguntas a respeito do que aconteceu.

- Na verdade não, - disse Rin. - Kagome tinha alguns assuntos familiares para resolver, e por isso não veio. - explicou ela.

- Algum problema? - perguntou ele, curioso.

- Ah, não, - disse Rin, sorrindo. - coisas de família. - disse girando os olhos.

Ele sorriu para elas sem ter mais nada a dizer, percebendo isso elas se despediram dele, e seguiram para a saída, enquanto conversavam sobre coisas banais, Inuyasha as acompanhou com o olhar até que elas sumissem de seu campo de visão, e estreitou os olhos, pensativo.

* * *

><p>Horas mais tarde Sesshoumaru parava seu Audi preto diante uma enorme mansão, como sempre o nome Taisho era estimado por todos da alta classe, o que resultou num convite especial para uma exclusiva festa da sociedade, seria a primeira aparição em público da família Taisho, então era essencial a presença de todos os membros da família, por isso ele não podia deixar de comparecer, Sesshoumaru geralmente gostava de frequentar tais eventos, porém por alguma razão ele não queria fazer parte disso, não dessa vez, havia vindo contra sua vontade, e não esconderia seu descontentamento para os demais, passaria o menor tempo possível, e depois iria embora, possuía assuntos mais interessantes que essa tal festa insignificante.<p>

Adentrou no lugar, não se dando ao trabalho de reparar na decoração ou em qualquer outra coisa, apenas se misturou aos demais convidados que conversavam uns com os outros, acenando de vez em quando para alguém, apanhou uma taça de champanhe que lhe foi oferecida, e seguiu caminhando lentamente a procura de seus pais e seu irmão. Não demorou muito até que os encontrassem, eles conversavam animadamente com um casal de humanos, o homem possuía uma aparência jovem, mas sua postura era séria e determinada, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos castanhos escuros, ele estava vestido com um sofisticado smoking preto, a mulher também tinha uma aparência jovem, era uma dama elegante e simpática, seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque bagunçado, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, o vestido branco que usava era simples mais muito elegante, Sesshoumaru cumprimentou os dois gentilmente como provavelmente seu pai queria que fizesse, apesar de seu péssimo humor, um esforço para o bem maior não fazia mal.

- Senhor e senhora Higurashi, esse é nosso filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru. - apresentou Inutaisho.

- Parece tão jovem para um professor universitário. - comentou a mulher, sorrindo amavelmente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente para ela, nem um pouco interessado em comentar algo a respeito.

- Idade é bobagem querida, - disse o homem, rindo. - quando se nasce com talento, o tempo que se leva para conseguir algo é insignificante.

- Estou de acordo com o senhor. - disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo.

Inutaisho e Izayoi iniciaram uma conversa empolgante com os dois, deixando Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha de fora, os dois se afastaram dos quatro, circulando pelo salão enquanto saboreavam suas bebidas.

- Como se sente sabendo que veio parar na toca do lobo? - perguntou Inuyasha, repentinamente.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos pra ele. - Sobre o que está falando?

- Sério?! - perguntou ele, incrédulo. - Não conseguiu assemelhar o sobrenome deles a ninguém? - Sesshoumaru o olhou, enquanto processava o que o irmão disse, ele parou de andar, fazendo Inuyasha fazer o mesmo, e arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Inacreditável. - disse Sesshoumaru, frustrado.

Inuyasha riu sem humor. - Totalmente inacreditável. - comentou Inuyasha, olhando um ponto específico atrás de Sesshoumaru, que se virou para descobrir sobre o que ele estava falando, mas antes mesmo dele se virar, ele sabia muito bem quem encontraria.

_Kagome... Higurashi_.

A desgraçada descia a escadaria do salão mais tentadora do que nunca, como se não bastasse o sangue dela ser uma terrível tentação pra ele, ela também era, não podia negar, não era apenas o sangue que o atraia, mais ela também, desejava tê-la das duas formas, e a teria, mesmo com sua consciência gritando desesperadamente, perigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Olá!

Não sei nem o que dizer sobre o meu desaparecimento, apenas que sinto muito, mas não teve jeito de voltar antes. Então... Este capítulo estava concluído há muito tempo, mas preferi não postar enquanto não tivesse um reserva, e também porque depois de duas semanas sem internet (porque os técnicos não vinham instalar), eu prometi que se colocassem ainda nesse fds eu postaria o capítulo, e adivinhem, eles vieram, e aqui estou cumprindo com a minha promessa, eu revisei o capítulo pela milésima vez e alterei algumas coisinhas, e não sabem o quanto estou curiosa pra saber a opiniões de vocês, aqui eu começo finalmente essa história, espero agradar vocês. Lembrando que durante os capítulos posso voltar ao passado, e alterar entre a perspectiva dos personagens. Qualquer coisa que não entenderem pode perguntar que responderei com prazer. Em relação ao casal, vou apenas dizer que a sortuda da Kagome escolherá com sabedoria, ela tem duas opções altamente impossível de se jogar fora, não é mesmo? Ou seria três? :/

Agradeço a minha beta linda por revisar o capítulo, e a todos que me deixaram reviews, fiquei muito feliz com elas.

Tinha muita coisa em mente pra escrever aqui, mas me fugiu, então até o próximo capítulo, que será postado possivelmente daqui um mês.

Até lá. Bye!


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Antes de começar a descer a enorme escadaria que a levaria até as pessoas ali reunidas, Kagome respirou fundo, e com uma expressão de superioridade e confiança começou a descer lentamente os degraus, havia se arrumado especialmente pra esse dia, seu vestido longo azul Royal era incrivelmente lindo, o busto bege era coberto por um tule transparente bordado com flores azuis, que iam do ombro até as costas, abaixo do busto uma faixa de tecido _chiffon_ azul acentuava sua cintura, e após a faixa um novo bordado de flores dava início a longa saia solta, coberta por uma fina camada de tule azul transparente, a sandália preta com pedrarias se tornava quase invisível por baixo do vestido, havia cacheado os cabelos e os deixado soltos dando um simples toque com uma trança na franja, e feito uma maquiagem discreta que tinha como destaque seus olhos verdes, por fim um par de brincos de diamantes e sua tão especial pulseira.

Quando estava no meio da escadaria pôde finalmente ser notada, não por todos, somente algumas poucas pessoas perceberam sua presença, dentre elas, duas que não esperava encontrar, e não gostou nenhum pouco de vê-las em sua casa, porém não deixou transparecer a eles sua surpresa e também desagrado.

Assim que chegou ao último degrau um jovem rapaz parou diante dela, ela o analisou, o cabelo negro dele estava um pouco bagunçado como ditava a moda, os olhos verdes como sempre continuavam brilhantes, ele trajava um elegante smoking preto que ficava muito bonito nele, porém ela sabia que aquele não era bem o estilo dele, Kagome sorriu, e então o abraçou.

- Você está incrivelmente lindo, Souta. – elogiou Kagome, após se separar dele.

- Obrigado, você também não está de todo mal. – disse o garoto, convencido.

Kagome riu de leve. – Belo elogio esse.

- Estou brincando maninha, - disse ele sorrindo. – está deslumbrante, tanto, que creio que terei que passar toda a festa ao seu lado.

- Pode me dizer de onde saiu toda essa proteção agora? – perguntou o olhando com desconfiança.

Ele riu. - Você me conhece, sabe que não gosto dessas festas. - confessou. - Entretanto, em sua companhia ela pode se tornar suportável.

- Que meigo! - riu debochada, deixando o irmão mais novo desconfortável. - Se não gosta delas por que veio então?

- A mamãe insistiu para que eu viesse, - rolou os olhos de maneira entediada. - dizendo que queria apresentar os filhos a sei lá sabe quem.

- Entendo, - disse dando um pequeno sorriso. - que tal assim, nós dois passeamos por alguns minutos no salão, nos apresentamos a essas pessoas, e após isso você foge daqui.

- Não posso fazer isso agora? - perguntou esperançoso.

Ela o olhou seriamente. - Definitivamente não. - respondeu. - Vem, vamos encontrá-los. - falou envolvendo a mão ao redor do braço do irmão, Souta suspirou derrotado, e os dois seguiram em direção ao salão.

* * *

><p>Os dois irmãos observaram curiosos à conversa de Kagome com o garoto, achando a cena um tanto quanto inédita, parecia uma personalidade dela totalmente diferente da que viram, quase como se ela tivesse se transformado em outra pessoa.<p>

- Irmão dela? - supôs Inuyasha, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É o que parece. - falou Sesshoumaru, sem dar importância ao assunto.

- Sesshoumaru, você notou a pulseira no braço dela? - questionou Inuyasha, encarando o irmão. – Também estava a usando no outro dia. – comentou relembrando o momento que a notou no braço de Kagome.

- O que tem ela? - perguntou sem entender o problema com uma simples pulseira.

- Não é estranho uma mulher usar algo daquele tipo numa festa assim? – perguntou Inuyasha, pensativo.

- Talvez a pulseira tenha algum significado importante pra ela. – supôs Sesshoumaru, dando de ombros.

- Isto está certo, agora tente a ver de outra maneira. – sugeriu Inuyasha, fazendo o irmão mais velho estreitar os olhos.

- Você está insinuando que ela...

- Estou. - concordou Inuyasha, sem hesitar.

Sesshoumaru riu sem acreditar na loucura que Inuyasha insinuava. - Sabe, a sua paranoia e desconfiança já se tornou doença.

Inuyasha sorriu desdenhoso. - Está me dizendo que em nenhum momento, nem no seu íntimo, você desconfiou dela ser um de nós? - a pergunta deixou Sesshoumaru inexpressível e quieto.

- Talvez... Talvez em certo momento eu tenha pensando a respeito disso, porém me convenci que isso era um absurdo. - confessou Sesshoumaru, seriamente.

- Mas se não for? - questionou Inuyasha, insistente.

Sesshoumaru analisou o irmão, e então soube que ele tinha algo em mente. - O que você quer fazer?

- Se ela for assim como nós, - ergueu uma sobrancelha. - aquela pulseira fará falta a ela.

A lenda sobre vampiros não andarem ao sol é mais que verdadeira, o sol é uma das poucas fraquezas que eles possuem. Vampiros queimam ao sol, não importa se é um simples vampiro criado ou um puro sangue, qualquer vampiro que se expor ao sol entrará em combustão instantaneamente, e por séculos tiveram que esconder na escuridão. Até que finalmente encontraram um jeito de andar ao sol, com a ajuda de objetos especiais de proteção criados por feiticeiras, as duas espécies fizeram um acordo que beneficiavam a ambos, as feiticeiras receberiam em troca a proteção dos vampiros, e também a promessa de deixa-las em paz.

São objetos que muitas vezes passam despercebidos aos olhos humanos, e até mesmo aos dos vampiros, pode ser qualquer coisa desde um simples anel, até uma insignificante pulseira ou colar, e raramente uma tatuagem, já que elas precisam ser feitas por uma feiticeira, que são praticamente impossíveis de encontrar, mas são justamente as tatuagens que protegem os irmãos Taisho do sol.

- Está sugerindo que a roubemos? - Inuyasha assentiu sorrindo. - E se estivermos enganados e ela só for uma garotinha rica e mimada?

- A deixaremos em paz. – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

- Sendo assim, você faz isso, ela desconfiaria de mim. - disse Sesshoumaru, e fez-se pensativo, enquanto observava de longe Kagome se aproximar de seus pais. - E se ao invés disso, ela fizer parte daqueles que nos exterminam? – questionou Sesshoumaru, voltando o olhar pra Inuyasha.

Inuyasha o encarou por alguns segundos, e então olhou na direção de Kagome. – Nós a matamos. – disse sem qualquer emoção.

* * *

><p>Depois de ver Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha na festa, Kagome sabia perfeitamente a quem seus pais queriam os apresentar, e assim saiu à procura deles, os encontrando em pouco tempo já acompanhados do senhor Inutaisho, e de sua esposa Izayoi, uma mulher com aparência jovem e muito bonita, ela era sorridente e carismática, os cabelos negros dela estavam presos num coque, e ela usava um vestido violeta, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Ayumi, a mãe deles os apresentou com empolgação, muito orgulhosa dos filhos que tinha, em seguida, apresentou os dois novos membros da sociedade, e talvez futuros amigos da família.<p>

- Eu conheci o senhor Inutaisho outro dia. – disse Kagome, sorrindo gentilmente pra o casal.

- Sim, nós coincidentemente voltamos a nos encontrar. – disse Inutaisho, com um sorriso.

- Seus pais falaram que você cursa medicina, - comentou Izayoi, atraindo a atenção de Kagome. – então suponho que já chegou a conhecer nossos filhos.

- Sim, eu os conheci, mas não chegamos a nós falar muito. – explicou Kagome, gentilmente.

- Tenho certeza que terão tempo pra isso. – comentou Izayoi, com um sorriso divertido, o que Kagome estranhou.

- Sinto que me darei muito bem com eles, - disse Kagome, e baixou o tom de voz. – principalmente com o mais novo, ele é um gato.

- Kagome! – repreendeu sua mãe, rindo.

- Com todo respeito, é claro. – acrescentou Kagome, sorrindo.

- Olá. – falou uma voz atrás de Kagome, que ela reconheceu de imediato mesmo sem ter a ouvido muitas vezes.

Kagome virou o rosto um pouco de lado, e se deparou com Inuyasha - a quem ela reconheceu a voz - e Sesshoumaru parados a alguns centímetros dela, abrindo um sorriso forçado Kagome os cumprimentou.

- Que felicidade tê-los aqui. - disse ela, contente.

- Pra nós também é uma felicidade estar aqui. - disse Sesshoumaru, dando um meio sorriso.

- Garotos, esse é Souta, - disse Izayoi, indicando o garoto ao lado de Kagome. - irmão mais novo da Kagome. - ambos se cumprimentaram sem muita cerimônia, totalmente diferente de como as mulheres se cumprimentam.

- Ah, Souta, - disse Kagome, se voltando pra ele. - acabo de lembrar que o Koraku ligou pra você.

- Mesmo? O que ele queria? - perguntou Souta, fingindo curiosidade, já sabendo o que a irmã estava fazendo.

- Alguma coisa sobre um trabalho importante, não sei ao certo. - girou os olhos. – Mas parecia urgente. – acrescentou séria.

- Kagome! - disse Souta, alarmado. - Irmã eu te amo, - disse beijando o rosto da irmã. - você acaba de salvar minha vida. - se virou para os pais e os demais presentes. - Por favor, me desculpem, mas terei que ir resolver algumas questões escolares, foi um prazer conhecê-los. - sorriu. – Mãe, eu estarei de volta amanhã cedo. – prometeu.

- Tome cuidado Souta. - disse Ayumi, com seu típico sorriso maternal.

Ele se despediu de todos, e Kagome decidiu acompanha-lo até a saída.

- Eles são seus únicos filhos? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, com certa curiosidade e desconfiança, se dirigindo ao pai de Kagome.

- Sim. - respondeu Akio.

Sesshoumaru sorriu pra Akio, tentando disfarçar sua confusão, Kagome não podia estar se referindo a Souta quando disse que o achou parecido com o irmão, ele era uma criança ainda, e segundo ela, os dois não se veem há muito tempo, o que não é o caso, portanto isso significa que ela mentiu sobre esse ser o motivo de sua surpresa, e mentiu principalmente sobre ter um irmão, algo que não fazia o menor sentido, por que se dar ao trabalho de inventar a existência de alguém. Não devia ficar surpreso com esse tipo de coisa, humanos mentem, passam a vida inteira mentindo pra os outros e pra si mesmo, é o meio que eles usam pra sobreviver. Contudo, não são muito diferentes dos humanos, mentir, para os vampiros é praticamente um esporte, e também é literalmente uma forma de sobreviver, talvez por possuírem a necessidade de mentir, vampiros nasceram com a habilidade de controlar a mente das pessoas, sendo capazes de manipular quem quer que seja, entretanto, os únicos que tem essa habilidade são os puros sangues, os outros vampiros não são capazes de controlar ninguém, no entanto eles podem ser controlados, por isso que são diversas vezes usados por esses, contudo, ele infelizmente não podia controlar Kagome, a chegada de sua família a cidade estava sendo observada, então não podia cometer nenhum deslize antes de descobrir quem eram os responsáveis pela desordem no mundo dos vampiros.

Mas estranhamente Kagome parecia estar sendo sincera quando lhe disse aquilo, porém ele não seria capaz de descobrir a verdade. _Não por hora. _

Procurou disfarçadamente com os olhos ela em meio às pessoas, porém não conseguiu encontra-la por nenhuma parte, e isso o deixou inquieto, não podia esquecer que ambos declararam guerra ao outro, no entanto agora ele não sabia que tipo de guerra esperar. Voltou sua atenção para a conversa que acontecia entre seu pai e o casal de humanos, tinha que admitir que Inutaisho representava bem seu papel de grande empresário, ele estava tão relaxado e a vontade, que se não o conhecesse diria que ele é apenas um humano idiota que só pensa em aumentar sua fortuna, bebeu um gole de sua bebida enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelo salão, e foi aí que a avistou, ela estava com uma expressão zangada no rosto, olhando pra um lugar sem importância, como se tivesse lembrado de algo ruim, então fechou os olhos e inspirou, tentando se tranquilizar, Sesshoumaru desviou a atenção dela antes que ela abrisse os olhos e o flagrasse a observando, lançou um olhar pra Inuyasha, e em seguida pediu licença a todos, seguindo em direção a Kagome, ela viu que ele ia ao seu encontro e abriu um sorriso irônico.

Sesshoumaru parou diante dela e sorriu. - O que acharia de dançar com alguém que não gosta? - perguntou estendendo a mão pra ela num convite.

- Costumo fazer isso o tempo todo, então não vejo problema. - respondeu Kagome, colocando a mão sobre a dele, e os dois começavam a se mover conforme a música, enquanto se fitavam de modo desafiador.

- Estou curioso. - falou Sesshoumaru, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

- Sobre o que exatamente? - questionou Kagome, despreocupada.

- Sobre seu antigo professor, - falou tranquilamente. - me pergunto que circunstâncias surgiram pra ele abandonar seu cargo sem mais nem menos.

Sesshoumaru sabia perfeitamente que não devia de fato estar procurando respostas, e que fora proibido disso, mas ele estava numa posição que podia fazer tal perguntar sem se comprometer, porém se ela fosse o _inimigo_, ele estaria pisando em território perigoso, no qual podia ser facilmente exterminado.

Kagome riu sarcástica. - Desculpe desaponta-lo, mas não fui eu, - garantiu. - não tinha nada contra ele, diria até que ele era aceitável, eu não o importunava e ele também não. - disse girando os olhos.

- Então você não sabe o motivo dele ter partido?

- Não, - ela franziu o cenho e olhou pra cima. - foi esquisito o que aconteceu, ele deu normalmente as aulas naquele dia, e no dia seguinte estávamos sendo avisados que ele havia pedido demissão e partido em seguida. - Kagome voltou a encarar Sesshoumaru. - Não consigo imaginar porque alguém abandonaria tudo de uma hora pra outra.

- Sim, é muito confuso. - concordou ele. - Mas não se preocupe, eu não irei a nenhum lugar. - prometeu dando um sorriso de escárnio.

- Como eu deveria interpretar isso? – sorriu. – Provocação ou desafio? – questionou com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

- Que tal das duas formas? – sugeriu com um meio sorriso, fazendo Kagome rir graciosamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça de modo negativo. - Não vou voltar a provoca-lo, fique tranquilo, - disse o surpreendendo. - aquilo foi apenas infantilidade da minha parte, mas eu não voltarei a agir daquela forma. – prometeu ela, sinceramente.

- Estou chocado por ter desistido tão facilmente, - disse um pouco surpreso. - poderia me dizer qual a razão disso?

- Não existe especificamente uma razão, - apertou os lábios, pensativa. – apenas decidi que não vale a pena fazê-lo, e também eu gostei do seu pai. – um brilho diferente surgiu nos olhos dela, e Sesshoumaru o notou.

- Então eu acho que vou agradecer ao meu pai por ser tão encantador assim. – disse sarcástico.

- Deveria mesmo. – aconselhou sorrindo. – Mas, - o olhou seriamente. – isso não muda o que penso de você. – disse lentamente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu devagar, enquanto a encarava da mesma forma. – Também não muda o que penso de você.

Kagome sorriu divertida, e inclinou o rosto na direção do ouvido dele. – Você ainda não disse o que pensa de mim, – murmurou de modo sedutor. – também não disse o que achou do beijo.

A atitude dela foi inesperada, e quase suficiente pra ele esquecer o pouco de controle que tinha e arrastá-la pra longe de todos, porém não se deixaria ser controlado por ela, seria _ele_ a controla-la.

- Possivelmente nenhuma das respostas será do seu agrado. – disse de modo desinteressado.

Ela voltou a olhá-lo. - É uma pena, - disse decepcionada. – porque eu achei fantástico. – confessou sorridente.

- Não provoque situações com a qual você não consegue lidar. – aconselhou ele, impassível. – Não sou alguém com quem você possa brincar.

- Então, terminamos por aqui. – disse Kagome, se afastando dele, quase no mesmo instante que a música terminou.

- Obrigado pela dança. – ele sorriu falsamente, e a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, Kagome sorriu forçadamente, e observou Sesshoumaru passar ao seu lado.

Suspirando lentamente ela se virou na intenção de também deixar o salão, no entanto ao fazer isso se deparou com Inuyasha.

- Oi. - falou meio insegura.

Inuyasha sorriu de um jeito tímido. - Olá! Eu vi vocês dois dançando e pensei: por que não...

Kagome abriu um pequeno sorriso e disse: - Será um prazer.

Ele pegou a mão de Kagome gentilmente, e posicionou a outra mão no meio das costas dela, começando a conduzi-la lentamente de acordo com a música.

- Sabe... O que eu falei antes... Eu estava brincando. - confessou Kagome, envergonhada.

- Então não me acha gato?! - perguntou fingindo mágoa.

Ela riu da reação fingida dele. - Talvez não estivesse brincando sobre tudo. - disse franzindo os lábios.

- Não sei se estou certo, mas parece que você e meu irmão não se dão bem. - comentou a observando.

- Está sim, não nos damos bem, - confirmou. - nós simplesmente não suportamos um ao outro.

- Entendo mais ou menos como é isso, - disse soltando uma risada fraca. - digamos que nós também tivemos nossos maus momentos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, - sorriu irônica. - mulheres?! - presumiu.

- Por favor, só uma deve ser o bastante. – comentou rindo.

- Uma mulher. – rolou os olhos, entediada. – Dois irmãos brigando por uma mesma mulher, é algo tão... Clichê.

Inuyasha a olhou com uma expressão penetrante. – E se você fosse essa mulher? – questionou. – O que faria se dois irmãos se apaixonassem por você, e você consequentemente ficasse dividida entre eles, quem escolheria: o irmão bonzinho, ou o irmão malvado?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio o encarando, enquanto parecia pensar no assunto. – Eu escolheria ficar – sorriu. – com os dois. – respondeu com uma expressão serena, Inuyasha riu pensando que ela estava brincando, mas ela continuou séria. – Não faço distinção de um lado ou de outro. – falou com um ar misterioso, e por alguns segundos Inuyasha ficou hipnotizado pelo olhar dela, até ela inesperadamente começar a rir. – Lógico que escolheria o irmão bonzinho, o malvado certamente só me daria dor de cabeça. – admitiu com tranquilidade, Inuyasha sorriu um pouco desconcertado.

- Sua escolha ainda seria essa, se amasse mais o irmão malvado que o bonzinho? - perguntou sarcástico.

- Não, - respondeu rapidamente, pegando Inuyasha de surpresa. - se esse fosse o caso, eu escolheria o malvado.

- Por que motivo o escolheria? - questionou intrigado.

Ela se calou por um instante, e encarou os olhos negros dele de uma forma tão intensa, que Inuyasha teve a sensação que ela estava entrando em sua alma. - Quando se sente um sentimento maior e mais intenso que outro, não está amando um alguém mais que o outro, está amando exclusivamente essa pessoa, pois não é possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, ou você amava essa pessoa e deixou de amá-la, ou na verdade nunca a amou, não existe um meio termo, ou você ama alguém ou não ama, é simples.

- Nossa, eu não sabia que estava falando com uma especialista no amor. – disse um pouco surpreso e admirado.

- De jeito nenhum, nem de longe sou uma especialista, - retrucou rindo. – é impossível ser quando nunca se amou alguém de verdade.

- Está brincando, não é? – questionou descrente.

Ela sorriu fracamente. – Só é amor quando as duas partes sentem o mesmo, certo?

- É... Vendo desse ponto de vista. – disse sorrindo. – Mas então, quem das partes não correspondeu às expectativas? – perguntou com uma curiosidade quase palpável.

Kagome riu. – Não vamos nos prender a detalhes, até porque, pra desconhecidos nós já tivemos uma conversa bastante... – fez uma pausa procurando a palavra certa pra usar. - Diferente.

- Está totalmente certa, devo me abster já que você não me questionou acerca do meu... Passado.

Entretidos com a conversa, sem que percebessem duas músicas haviam se passado, e ao fim da segunda os dois se separaram, continuando de frente pro outro como se ainda existisse alguma coisa a ser dita, mas não tinham, eles não se conheciam, e possivelmente nunca chegariam a se conhecer, contudo, inexplicavelmente era como se houvesse algum tipo de atmosfera amigável, como de alguma maneira absurda eles tivessem um tipo de ligação, não havia uma explicação lógica pra esse tipo de sentimento, a não ser que de alguma forma totalmente insana ele tivesse gostado dela, algo que não deveria acontecer quando se desconfia de alguém, principalmente quando se cogita mata-la.

Essa era mais uma razão pra por em prática seu plano e, descobrir se ela é de fato ou não uma vampira, o que agora parece ser mais improvável, aos seus olhos ela é totalmente comum, embora seja um pouco misteriosa, mas não há ninguém no mundo que não esconda um segredo ou dois, por exemplo, ele.

- Foi muito bom conversar com você, Inuyasha, mas agora preciso falar com alguém. - disse com um gentil sorriso, ele sorriu de volta, tentando pensar rapidamente numa maneira de tirar a pulseira dela sem que a mesma percebesse, Kagome virou metade do corpo olhando pra trás, como se tivesse ouvido a chamarem, Inuyasha viu que ela iria lhe dar as costas por completo, e decidiu agir rápido.

- Espera. - disse ele, levando a mão em direção ao braço esquerdo de Kagome, e assim que o agarrou todo o salão ficou no completo escuro, em seguida se escutou um estrondo e o barulho de algo rolando escada abaixo. - O que foi isso? - perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Não sei, mas preciso encontrar meus pais. - sua voz soou nervosa e assustada, ela deu um passo adiante, fazendo Inuyasha soltar seu pulso, nesse momento ele sentiu a pulseira se desprender do braço dela e cair no chão, Kagome saiu em meio à escuridão sem perceber que a perdeu, e sem nenhuma pressa Inuyasha abaixou-se e apanhou a pulseira, a guardando em seu bolso, e só depois seguiu a procura de Kagome.

As pessoas estavam assustadas e nervosas, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, elas sussurravam perguntas umas as outras deixando o ambiente barulhento, e assim atrapalhando a busca de Inuyasha por Kagome e pelo responsável dessa confusão. De repente um cheiro bastante comum invadiu seu olfato, Inuyasha inspirou o ar, comprovando que o cheiro era mesmo de sangue, e então a luz foi restabelecida, deixando novamente todo o lugar iluminado, assim que isso aconteceu, ele a viu, ela estava a menos de três passos dele, paralisada, suas batidas cardíacas estavam extremamente irregulares. Um alarme soou na cabeça de Inuyasha, lhe dizendo que o motivo dela estar assim era o cheiro de sangue, ele chegou rapidamente até ela, com o propósito de para-la antes que fizesse uma besteira, mas quando estendeu a mão para toca-la ela saiu correndo.

- Ele está morto! - gritou uma das convidadas, horrorizada, ao ver um homem estendido no chão.

Kagome se ajoelhou diante o corpo do homem, que estava virado pra baixo, próximo aos últimos degraus da escadaria, e sem pensar duas vezes o virou, o reconhecendo de imediato, ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, com as mãos trêmulas ela percorreu o corpo dele parando no pescoço, que fora quebrado durante a queda.

- Não, não, você não pode morrer! - murmurou atônita. - Myouga, acorda! Acorda! - mandou descontrolada, a aflição tomou conta dela, e antes que percebesse lágrimas estavam a rolar por sua face.

Ao seu redor todos assistiram a cena com pesar, compadecidos pelo sofrimento dela. Seus pais finalmente surgiram por entre as pessoas, se assustando com a cena diante deles, logo atrás deles Sesshoumaru observava tudo totalmente surpreso, parece que afinal eles estavam enganados sobre ela, ele principalmente, havia a julgado mal, ela talvez só fosse alguém que não consegue expressar bem seus sentimentos, alguém que a vida tornou insensível.

Rapidamente a polícia chegou ao local, controlando toda a situação, os convidados deixaram a mansão transmitindo suas condolências pela morte de Myouga, e como era um caso isolado e aparentemente um fatal acidente, a imprensa foi mantida afastada. O corpo foi levado embora, e por fim as únicas pessoas que restaram no local foram à família Taisho.

- Nós sentimos muito, - disse Inutaisho. - entendemos como é ter um empregado que faz parte da família.

- Myouga era alguém muito querido por todos nós, pra Kagome especialmente, ele a viu crescer e foi como um segundo pai. - disse Ayumi, suspirando. - Mas ela é forte e vai superar essa perda.

- Esperamos que sim, sei que ela também perdeu os avós. - comentou Inutaisho.

- Sim, mas faz muito tempo. - explicou Akio.

- Ela ficará bem sozinha? - perguntou Izayoi, preocupada.

Ayumi deu um pequeno sorriso, e assentiu. Depois de mais alguns minutos conversando com a família Higurashi, a família Taisho se despediu deles e logo após deixaram a mansão, Inutaisho e Izayoi foram à frente, e logo atrás foram Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Parece que não adiantou de nada ter conseguido isto aqui. - disse Inuyasha, erguendo a pulseira, Sesshoumaru virou o rosto de lado olhando pra o objeto, e então voltou a olhar pra frente.

- Ainda não temos certeza sobre a verdade. - disse Sesshoumaru, perdido em pensamentos.

- O que há pra ter certeza? - questionou guardando a pulseira de volta em seu bolso. - Se ela fosse uma vampira, teria se transformado bem diante todas aquelas pessoas, o cheiro de sangue teria a enlouquecido, e isso não aconteceu nem hoje, nem antes quando encontrou a garota morta, e também ela não estaria cursando logo medicina. - argumentou.

- Concordo com seu ponto de vista, mas isso nos leva a segunda opção.

- Uma caçadora de vampiros. - Inuyasha olhou pra fora do carro. - Não tem como descobrimos isso sem sermos expostos.

Sesshoumaru riu. - Desde quando se tornou tão estúpido?

- Adoro sua maneira delicada de dizer que sabe um jeito. - disse rolando os olhos.

- Podemos usar sempre alguém pra fazer o trabalho sujo. - explicou. - Mas por enquanto, vamos apenas observa-la.

- Vai ser divertido. - disse sorrindo.

- Ah, - disse Sesshoumaru se recordando de algo. - a quem se referia quando disse irmão bonzinho?

Então foi a vez de Inuyasha rir. - Não sabia que estava prestando a atenção na nossa conversa.

- Quando a conversa me inclui, é claro que vou escuta-la.

- Sei. - falou fingindo acreditar nele. - Mas caso não saiba, eu me considero o irmão bonzinho. - sorriu ironicamente.

- Vou fingir que nunca escutei isso.

- Eu só achei que ficaria sem graça perguntar qual dos dois irmãos ela escolheria, o irmão malvado, ou o irmão mais malvado ainda.

- Não vou falar mais nada sobre esse assunto. - alertou impassível, sabendo onde essa conversa iria dar.

- Não é engraçado como Kagome faria também a mesma escolha que ela? - disse rindo de modo sarcástico, Sesshoumaru continuou calado, concentrado em apenas dirigir. - No entanto seria mais hilário ainda, se nós dois também nos apaixonássemos por ela.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, irritado. - O melhor que você faz é esquecer o que aconteceu, pois nada que faça agora mudará o passado, e também não devia desejar que algo assim aconteça novamente.

- Fique relaxado, não cometerei outro erro como aquele, eu aprendi a lição. - garantiu.

Os dois seguiram o restante do caminho em silêncio, enquanto suas mentes vagavam pra uma parte da vida deles que eles preferiam não lembrar, porque afinal de contas àquela relação não foi bom pra nenhum dos dois, por pouco não se destruíram.

* * *

><p><strong>10 de Fevereiro <strong>

**08:12**

A noite anterior havia sido longa e cansativa, apesar de ter tentado por diversas vezes dormir, Kagome não conseguiu, era impossível ter qualquer momento de descanso depois de ver Myouga morto, mais uma vez o mundo brincava com ela, lhe arrancando pessoas importantes, pessoas que a ajudariam a seguir em frente. E novamente tinha que arranjar um jeito de continuar, sem se abalar, reprimindo todos os sentimentos dentro de si, não se permitindo sentir, porque sentir é doloroso.

Sua fuga:_ a universidade. _

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois ela estacionava seu carro numa das vagas do estacionamento, girando a chave ela desligou o carro, e olhando pela milésima vez seu pulso esquerdo viu que sua pulseira não repousava nele, então suspirou frustrada, com toda a confusão que aconteceu não conseguiu prestar a atenção em que momento a perdeu, precisava a encontrar de qualquer maneira, era um item muito valioso pra ela, tanto quanto sua vida. Kagome pegou a bolsa que estava no banco do passageiro e assim saiu do carro, acionando o alarme logo após. O céu estava completamente nublado, sem evidência de qualquer raio solar, mas mesmo assim Kagome usava óculos escuros, usava um vestido branco rodado da cintura para baixo, com alças finas e decote quadrado, o estilo lembrava muito os vestidos Lolita.

Se misturando aos demais universitários ela seguiu o caminho até sua sala, sem se importar com os olhares que lhe eram direcionados, dois deles nem ao menos foi notado por ela.

Os irmãos Taisho observaram a chegada de Kagome de modo minucioso, atentos a todos os movimentos dela, e como já haviam previsto não existia nada de muito incomum em seu comportamento, além dela parecer estar triste e distraída, algo que era inevitável já acabara de perder alguém importante, e também o uso desnecessário dos óculos, porém parecia bem obvio o motivo dela o usar, então foi ignorado por eles.

- Bem, isso acaba com nossas desconfianças. – disse Inuyasha, cruzando os braços, enquanto se virava pra encarar o irmão.

- Uma delas. – retrucou Sesshoumaru, indiferente. – Devolva a pulseira a ela, e tente se aproximar dela sem causar suspeitas. – mandou lançando um olhar de aviso, para que não cometesse nenhum erro, então deu as costas a ele.

- Por que você não faz? – questionou Inuyasha, intrigado com o comportamento de Sesshoumaru, não que ele fosse tão diferente disso, mas quando o assunto em questão era Kagome, ele parecia ser bem cauteloso e insensível, mais que o habitual.

Sesshoumaru o olhou por sob o ombro. - Eu não quero. – respondeu seco, e o deixou pra trás.

- Não vá se arrepender depois. – murmurou Inuyasha, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, sabendo que ele o escutaria.

E o escutou. Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado, já estava arrependido disso.

Havia pouquíssimas vezes em que ele sentia que não deveria fazer algo, e essa era uma delas. Portanto, somente dessa vez ele faria essa escolha, ainda que tivesse consciência que provavelmente fosse o certo, sabia que era errado, errado para ele.

* * *

><p>Quando Sesshoumaru finalmente entrou na sala todos já estavam sentados, e incrivelmente comportados, o poupando de ter que mandar fazê-los isso, ele caminhou até o centro da sala, e parou, ficando de frente para todos, anunciou o tema da aula, então começou sua explicação, enquanto passeava com o olhar pela sala, parando repentinamente em Kagome, ela continuava de óculos, e olhava diretamente para ele, então por algum motivo ele se sentiu irritado, tentado a fazer alguma coisa contra ela.<p>

- Senhorita Higurashi, poderia fazer o favor de guardar seus óculos, acredito que não tenha necessidade de usá-los aqui dentro. – disse Sesshoumaru, seriamente.

Kagome moveu a cabeça um pouco de lado, ponderando. – Terei que os tirar se quiser continuar aqui? – perguntou tranquila, sendo observada por todos ao seu redor.

- Exatamente. – respondeu ele, visivelmente impaciente.

Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se à cadeira, suspirando frustrada. - Tudo bem. – disse por fim, então pegou suas coisas e levantou-se. – Vejo vocês mais tarde, meninas. – lançou um sorriso para as amigas, e começou a descer os degraus lentamente, irritando profundamente Sesshoumaru, chegando ao fim dos degraus, ela continuou a andar em direção a porta, parando antes, diante Sesshoumaru. – Até amanhã, professor. – saudou educadamente, e prosseguiu sem olhar pra trás.

Ele estreitou os olhos em direção a ela, e decidiu por ignorá-la no intuito de voltar ao que estava fazendo, porém quando pretendia abrir a boca pra continuar de onde havia parado, um dos estudantes se levantou, chamando sua atenção.

- Com licença professor. – pediu Kouga, antes de rapidamente deixar a sala, e evidentemente seguir Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por um momento, se sentindo irritado por sua autoridade estar sendo posta a prova, mas tinha certeza que ninguém além de Kagome tentaria o confrontar, ela era a única que possuía tal coragem, contudo o Kouga já era outra história, ele saiu correndo como um cão atrás do dono, e poderia se tornar um empecilho em seus planos, podia ver de longe que ele era um problema, e que todos ao redor dela sem exceção deviam ser observados, particularmente esse Kouga.

_Não. Gostava. Nenhum. Pouco. Dele. _

Curiosamente, suas aulas pareceram passar rapidamente, e embora não quisesse admitir havia ficado perturbado, tendo que se esforçar pra não perder o foco diante os estudantes, pois uma pequena parte de sua mente estava concentrada na ideia de Kagome e Kouga estarem juntos, e não sabia exatamente que tipo de relacionamento eles tinham, porém era bastante óbvia a intenção dele, está bem claro que ele não enxerga ela apenas como uma simples amiga, afinal de contas essas coisas não existem, quando um homem se aproxima de uma mulher existe sempre um interesse a mais, a história de amizade é somente conversa fiada pra tentar conquista-la e manter os concorrentes afastados, já havia usado esse truque no passado, e no final sempre dava certo.

Deixou a sala tão logo o sinal bateu, estava frustrado porque ele era o responsável deles estarem na companhia do outro, não devia estar dificultando as coisas pra si, pois com esse tipo de atitude só conseguirá afastar mais ainda ela, no entanto, é exatamente o que quer: afasta-la, e se manter o mais longe possível dela, porém quanto mais deseja afastar ela e ficar distante, mais se intensifica o desejo por ela, suprimir tal sentimento só faz com que ele aumente cada vez mais, e Sesshoumaru não sabe até onde é capaz de ir pra conseguir o que quer, por isso não fará nada, porque nas circunstâncias que se encontra tomar qualquer decisão é muito arriscado, não apenas porque estão na cidade com um único propósito, mas também porque ele não sabe quem Kagome Higurashi é de verdade.

Os corredores por onde Sesshoumaru passava estavam completamente vazios, sem sinal de qualquer pessoa, ele ia a caminho da sala de professores, quando notou a poucos metros dele duas pessoas sentadas no batente alto que dava acesso ao pátio. Continuou andando sem alterar o ritmo de seus passos, e quando passou por eles não conseguiu evitar uma rápida olhada, como se era de esperar, eram eles, Kouga estava sentado à direita de Kagome, olhando pra baixo de maneira distraída, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no ombro dele, e ironicamente ela continuava com os olhos cobertos pelas lentes escuras dos óculos, mas pôde perceber que seus olhos estavam fechados, e também que sua respiração estava lenta, como se estivesse dormindo. Ele andou um pouco mais e dobrou a esquerda seguindo um novo corredor, e alguns metros depois chegou ao seu destino, porém não entrou na sala, parou antes da entrada e concentrou sua audição.

Kouga ergueu os olhos, e observou o rosto tranquilo de Kagome, então sorriu. - Durona uma ova! - disse ele, desviando o olhar dela.

- Eu ainda consigo ouvir você caso te interesse. - murmurou Kagome, com a voz arrastada.

Kouga riu. - Então escute o que vou te dizer. - pediu.

- Estou quase dormindo. – avisou com a voz quase sumindo.

Ele sorriu novamente, e fez um pequeno silêncio antes de falar. - Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. - prometeu ele, e Kagome permaneceu calada, levando Kouga a acreditar que ela tinha adormecido.

Mas então de repente ela disse:

- Espero que esteja.

E por fim ela foi levada ao mundo irreal.

* * *

><p>Com o final das aulas todos estavam a se deslocar para o estacionamento, Inuyasha também, ele caminhava lentamente um pouco atrás de Sango e Rin, pois sabia que as duas se reuniram com Kagome lá, e assim aconteceu, Kagome estava à espera delas em frente ao carro dela, um Porsche branco, logo as três começavam a conversar freneticamente, rindo às vezes.<p>

Inuyasha enfiou a mão no bolso da mochila e de lá tirou a pulseira que pertencia a Kagome, era uma pulseira curiosa, ela tinha três tiras trançadas de couro, e nelas estavam presos vários pingentes, um dos pingentes era uma meia lua de ouro, uma miniatura da torre de Tóquio feita de bronze, um pingente de prata do símbolo do infinito, um pequeno rubi em formato de coração, e o mais estranho deles: um pingente de ouro branco da letra _T_, por último uma gota de cristal azul. Provavelmente cada pingente daquele tinha um significado, que somente Kagome conhecia, se perguntou se ela diria quais eram se a perguntasse, ele guardou a pulseira no bolso da calça, e seguiu na direção das três.

- Olá garotas! - as cumprimentou.

- Oi. - disseram as três sorrindo.

- Perdão por atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas é que preciso falar um pouco com Kagome. - explicou Inuyasha, gentilmente.

As duas amigas olharam rapidamente na direção de Kagome, lançando a ela sorrisos maliciosos, e Inuyasha se segurou pra não rir, lembrando que Sesshoumaru estava a observar tudo de longe, e o mataria se estragasse tudo.

- Se é assim, vamos deixá-los conversar. - disse Sango, com ar divertido.

- Sim, sim. - concordou Rin. - Te vejo amanhã Kagome, vou pegar uma carona com a San.

- Se prefere desse jeito. - disse Kagome, olhando pra Rin com uma expressão bastante confusa.

- Nos encontramos em casa. - disse Sango, arrastando Rin na direção de um dos carros estacionados.

- Não ligue pra essas duas, - disse Kagome, rolando os olhos. - o cérebro delas às vezes dá defeito. Mas aí qual é o problema?

- Bom, eu não tive a oportunidade de falar isso a você ontem, mas queria dizer que lamento muito pelo senhor Myouga.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu ela, e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho triste.

- Mas a razão de querer mesmo falar com você, - ele enfiou a mão no bolso. - é porque quero te entregar isso. - Inuyasha puxou a mão direita de Kagome, e a segurou sobre a sua e em seguida depositou a pulseira em sua mão.

No primeiro momento Kagome estranhou a atitude de Inuyasha, mas ao ver o que ele havia colocado em sua mão, sua expressão mudou, seus olhos brilharam intensamente, tamanha era sua felicidade por ter recuperado a pulseira, e um sorriso feliz se formou em seus lábios, Inuyasha observou a felicidade dela encantado, mais uma vez ela conseguia causar tal efeito nele, Kagome ergueu os olhos e o olhou, ele sorriu pra ela, e sem que ele esperasse ela deu um leve beijo em seu rosto, e o abraçou, surpreendendo extremamente Inuyasha, que ficou sem ação por alguns instantes.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha. - disse ela, após se afastar dele.

Ele sorriu. - Vendo sua reação, estou contente por devolvê-la a você.

- Não sabe o quanto ela é importante pra mim. – disse feliz.

- Alguém especial lhe deu? - perguntou ele, curioso.

Kagome sorriu. - Sim, meus avós. - e ao dizer isso sua voz transmitiu tanto amor e tristeza.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela, e a ajudou a colocar novamente a pulseira em seu braço esquerdo.

- Como posso agradecer? - perguntou ela.

- Não é necessário.

- De jeito nenhum, nunca deixo de retribuir um favor. - disse decidida. - Que tal apresentar você a melhor festa da cidade?

- Devo confessar que seria uma excelente maneira de me agradecer. - disse Inuyasha, sorrindo.

- Este final de semana. - informou ela, e Inuyasha concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Garanto que não irá se arrepender, depois passo o local pra você, vou indo.

- Até amanhã. - disse Inuyasha, e acompanhou com o olhar ela deixar a universidade.

- Você foi muito bem. - disse Sesshoumaru, repentinamente atrás de Inuyasha.

- Sim, eu acho que me dei bem. - provocou Inuyasha, sem olha-lo, e seguiu até seu carro, deixando também a universidade.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, relembrando a cena de Kagome abraçando Inuyasha, e a cena dela com a cabeça no ombro de Kouga.

- Não posso acreditar nisso.

E também partiu.

* * *

><p><strong>#22:35<strong>

Um ambiente elegantemente decorado nas cores vermelho escarlate e bordô com claridade a meia luz, tornando o ambiente misterioso, nas paredes estantes que iam até o teto, com obras raras, na parede em frente da porta uma lareira crepitava, com poltronas de veludo negro, duas criaturas da noite conversavam.

- O que nosso pai falou sobre o acontecido na casa dos Higurashi? - perguntou Inuyasha, sentando na poltrona em frente à Sesshoumaru.

- Parece que foram dois vampiros, um desligou as luzes, e o outro jogou Myouga escada abaixo. - explicou Sesshoumaru, concentrado no líquido que havia em sua taça.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. - Qual seria o propósito deles?

- Foi um aviso pra nós, dizendo que eles sabem que estamos na cidade. E nosso pai decidiu não fazer nada por enquanto, ele primeiro quer saber quem é o principal responsável por tudo de estranho que acontece aqui.

- Existe alguma ligação entre essa morte e a da estudante de direito?

- Talvez sim, - respondeu despreocupado. - dois humanos mortos misteriosamente, certamente existe algo por trás que os liguem.

- Soube que mandou Jaken descobrir informações sobre Kagome. - comentou Inuyasha, bastante interessado. - Alguma coisa importante?

- Não muito, - disse franzindo as sobrancelhas. - tudo que Jaken me revelou é muito monótono, ela é praticamente perfeita, exceto pela sua personalidade forte, não existe nenhum problema com a família, tem poucos amigos, digamos que ela tem uma vida completamente normal, a não ser por suas saídas noturnas, na qual algumas vezes ela simplesmente desaparece.

- E não é suspeito esse desaparecimento? – questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim, por isso temos que segui-la e descobrir aonde ela vai.

- Minha vida nunca foi tão emocionante. - disse rolando os olhos.

Os dois ficaram calados, e por um momento apenas o que se escutava era o estalar do fogo, até de repente a janela bater ruidosamente, fazendo eles dois ficarem em alerta.

- Tem alguém aqui. - disse Inuyasha, os dois se levantaram devagar, seus olhos atentos, a procura do invasor.

- Como é bom revê-los, garotos.

Eles se viraram na direção que vinha a voz.

- Ah, meu deus! - bufou Inuyasha inconformado, enquanto encarava o _invasor_ diante deles, ao seu lado Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado.

- Sim, acho melhor vocês se prepararem, pois vou tornar suas vidas um inferno. – jurou sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

_Estou de volta gente!_

Como um mês passa rápido, estou um pouco atrasada na produção dos capítulos, porque tive vários momentos de travamento, e tive que refazer o que havia feito, também alterei algumas pequenas _coisinhas_ como sempre no capítulo antes de postar, por isso as meninas que já o leram sugiro que leiam novamente, tenho certeza que perceberam a diferença.

Quero agradecer mais uma vez a minha beta por revisar o capítulo, e pela descrição da segunda roupa de Kagome, e o ambiente da sala da mansão Taisho, ela me faz favores sem eu pedir, e eu AMO! Gracias sua linda, você será bem recompensada, _provavelmente_.

E claro, agradeço pelas lindas reviews. Elas que me fazem funcionar, eu sinceramente necessito de motivação pra escrever, e diria que às vezes até de ameaças (não dê ideias a elas Kagmarcia). Quem quiser falar comigo é só me adicionar no facebook, adoro conversar com vocês leitoras, recentemente conheci a Lica e a Raissa, minhas novas leitoras maravilhosas, elas são uns amores, gostei bastante de conhecê-las.

Então... Se tudo der certo, daqui um mês eu estarei de volta com o capítulo três, vou tentar ao máximo termina-lo nesse tempo. Tenho toda a história planejada na minha mente, mas a partir de certo ponto, o desenrolar pra chegar até onde quero é bastante difícil de fazer, por isso estou tendo dificuldades, mas quando conseguir sei que se tornará mais fácil.

_Me motivem! _

Estou ansiosa pra ver as teorias de vocês, e o que estão achando da história, estão gostando da Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? E quem será o novo personagem a se juntar a história, alguém arrisca?

Bom, fiquem com o surto da minha beta amada.

Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>POV BETA<strong>

AAAAHHHHHH!

SÉRIO, AMEI...

Surtei geral em minha casa, e o legal, foi que levantei mais cedo da minha cama quentinha para revisar, e me arrependi, de não ter feito isso logo que recebi a fic...

Ficou super mega incrível, a espera valeu mais do que a pena.

Eu amo essa minha escritora, que a cada nova fic, a cada capitulo, me surpreende com seu talento!

Bjs amiga!


End file.
